superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Machine Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a robot/machine. Not to be confused with Technology Imitation. Also Called *Android Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Bionic Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology *Cybernetic Body/Enhancement/Implants/Mimicry/Physiology *Cyberpunk Mimicry/Physiology *Machine Body/Form/Mimicry *Robot Body/Mimicry/Physiology *Synthetic/Synthezoid/Body/Form/Physiology *Technopunk Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a machine, including a robot, cyborg, android, weapon, etc. This can include small factories instead of organs, which can manifest instruments such as mechanical limbs, weapons, or wheels. Some may be limited to specific mechanisms or parts to which their body can operate, others abilities may be limited only by their imagination. Applications *Anatomical Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution *Apathy (If programmed to feel no emotion, pain or consciousness of another beings feelings). *Attachment *Bio-Mechanical Constructs **Mechanical Limb Generation *Bio-Metal Physiology **Amorphous Physiology **Shapeshifting *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Orgamech Manipulation *Concussive Force *Customization *Cyber Mind *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Defunct Physiology *Electronic Eyes *Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Flight *Gun Protrusion *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Hunger Suppression *Oxygen Independence *Pain Suppression *Robot Arm *Scanner Vision *Scientific Weaponry *Self-Sustenance *Technoformation **Technological Assimilation *Technology Manipulation **Technological Combat **Technological Constructs ***Mechanical Weapon Construct *Transhuman Transformation *Vacuum Adaptation Variations *Bionic Surrogacy *Digital Form *Nano-Active Blood *Nanite Mimicry **Technomorphism Types of Machine: *Angelic Machine Physiology *Animatronic Physiology *Automaton Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology *Bionic Mage Physiology *Cartoon Machine Physiology *Clockwork Physiology *Computer Physiology *Cosmological Machine Physiology *Cyber Lord Physiology *Cyber Mutant Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Device Physiology *Dieselpunk Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Eldritch Machine Physiology *Elemental-Mechanical Physiology **Electro-Mechanical Physiology **Pyro-Mechanical Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology *Giant Machine Physiology *Machine Mage Physiology *Magitek Physiology *Mecha Physiology *Nanite Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Spacecraft Physiology *Spiritual Machine Physiology *Steampunk Physiology *Submarine Physiology *Superior Machine Physiology *Technorganic Physiology *Transcendent Machine Physiology *Undead Machine Physiology *Vehicle Physiology Associations *Advanced Technology *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Artificial Physiology *Cyberorganic Physiology *Device Usage **Gadget Usage *Roboticization *Science Attuned Physiology *Scientific Entity Physiology *Technology Imitation Limitations *Robots are susceptible to weaknesses in relation to technology. **Technology Manipulation can render the user helpless, unless the user has said ability themselves. ***Crash! can instantly stop machines from functioning. ***Technological Possession can take over the machines. ***Data Manipulation can alter a machine's internal coding. ****Users of Hacking Intuition can hack their technological components. **Depending on the level of sieverts, radiation can deteriorate/fry the internal mechanics beyond repair. **Liquids like water may cause short circuit. **May be vulnerable to electromagnetic pulses and electricity powers. **May need a reliable source of energy to stay active. **May run the risk or are prone to a computer virus. **Bionics may be limited to fulfill its programming. *May be limited on how long they can be in this form. *May be limited on which part of their body can become robotic. *May have the mechanic of self-destructing. Known Users See Also: Robot Roll Call. *BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) *CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) *Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) *Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) *Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) *The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) *Project C4-5T-0R/Castor (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Project S4-R1N/Sarin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Nox (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery BLU Pyrogun.png|BLU Pyrogun (TF2 Freak) is the BLU counterpart of Pyrogun, though the only differences is that BLU Pyrogun is obedient and quirky, while the RED version of Pyrogun is incompetent and indifferent. Cremapyro.png|Cremapyro (TF2 Freak) is a defensive Aperture Science Robot that exterminates all intruders alike, especially the Aperture Science Research Facility’s personnel due to how faulty his Artificial Intelligence is. In order to move, he uses black tendrils if he has to chase down intruders. CyborPyro.png|CyborPyro (TF2 Freak) is a Combat Robot manuefactured by the Engineer Drones in order to serve CyborMedic as a subordinate. Mecha-Mercenaries.png|Unlike Gray Mann’s robots, Pencer’s Mecha-Mercenaries (TF2 Freak) are considered to be a tad more tougher than the aforementioned robots mentioned earlier. However, very much unlike them, they have flaws in terms of their manufacturing, specifically whenever they begin to get into a state of glitching and short-circuiting. The Robo-Siblings.png|The Robo-Siblings (TF2 Freak) are all robotic triplets that happen to work together and tend to possess a digistructing mechanic on their backs that allows them to create their own ranged weaponry and they have the capability of disarming enemies once they move in closer to them. Castor.png|Project C4-5T-0R/Castor (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is a supersoldier Android that has been improvised through the basic Automaton design in order to cease the chances of having to lose any of the Automatons... Sarin.png|...alongside Project S4-R1N/Sarin, who was basically designed to be a female. Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries